The objective of this study is to determine the differences in insulin sensitivity, weight loss and satiety when the macronutrient composition of the diet changes from the usual ADA diet of 55% cardohydrate-30% fat- 15% protein to a diet of 40% carbohydrate-30% fat-30% protein. The proposed study will examine the potential beneficial role of protein in the diet of Type 2 diabetics.